


A Beauty and the Beast

by kmele135



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast parody, But its kinda consensual, But not sexual, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmele135/pseuds/kmele135
Summary: An over told story, with an abundance of different plots, locations, characters, and ethnicities. The tale of 'The Beauty and The Beast'Betty Cooper's life goes awry when her father is kidnapped due to his debts with a gang leader on the other side of her perfect little town, Jughead Jones. With the promise of her family's safety, she trades places with her father and becomes a prisoner, trapped in a dingy bar out of sight of all her loved ones. Can she escape without so much of a scratch and avoid falling for the handsome man causing all her problems?(I kinda suck at summaries)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper (referenced), Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted on AO3, but I do have a Wattpad account under the username _’kmele136'_ if you want to see some more of my work and the ’prompt’ I wrote for this!

_An over told story, with an abundance of different plots, locations, characters, and ethnicities. The tale of 'Beauty and The Beast', I'm here to recite to you one of those parodies of the traditional tale. It transpired in a small town, on the edge of nowhere;_

Sun shined through the parted curtains of the young Cooper's room, a beam landing right on her face and causing her to squeeze her eyes tight before flipping on her side to hide her face from view. She groaned when the sun still hit her left eye and grabbed the extra pillow, shoving it over her face and smiling at the darkness.

There was the muffled sound of birds chirping outside her shut window and noises from downstairs slipping through the cracks of her door that had disturbed her sleep. Pulling her lavender smelling pillow from her face, Betty turned to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand as she squinted to make the numbers out clearly.

_8:30_

It was way too early to be awake on a Saturday, weekends were for sleeping in and not accidentally forgetting to close your curtains the night before and getting burned with the curse of a thousand suns as a wake-up call.

Betty was never one to fall back to sleep after waking up so she sat up and stretched her arms up, grunting as she scratched at her head before pushing the pink duvet from her nude legs and standing up.

There wasn't the usual delicious smell of bacon wafting into her room from what her mother was cooking to bring her a quick morning smile and it threw her off since they _always_ had a big breakfast on Saturday. So, she sleepily stumbled to the door and grabbed the cold doorknob before yanking it open as she rubbed at her eyes.

The previously muffled conversation became clearer and she could hear a few snippets, but the distance between her and the living room caused the conversation to be hardly heard and her curiosity to spike.

Now awake, Betty stepped out of her room and quietly shut the door as she thanked the welly oiled hinges for not creaking. She walked to the stairs and started down them, gripping the railing as she leaned over it in and attempted to hear the adults' conversation. She caught a few things but not much, the distance still causing a hearing issue. _"What if... Sheriff Keller would..." "...nothing we can do"_

She slowly continued her descent down the wood stairs, praying they wouldn't creak under her weight as she walked on her tippy toes and leaned her weight against the railing.

But the last stair did, and the conversation came to an abrupt halt. With a sigh of defeat, she took one more step onto the main floor of her house and presented her still pajama-clad self to the group of people sitting in her living room, all of them looking at her.

Her mother stood up and their gazes moved to her, she walked towards Betty before turning around and saying a few inaudible words to them before looking back at her. "Upstairs" she commanded and Betty obeyed as she swiftly turned on the balls of her feet and hustled up the stairs, hearing Alice walking behind her as she went back to the safety of her room and bed.

Entering the pink room, she immediately moved to the bed and sat criss-cross-applesauce on the edge of it as she watched her mother shut the bedroom door. Turning to her with a glint of worry in swirling in her blue eyes, ones that rivaled Betty's vibrant green ones.

"Is something going on?" She pondered, grabbing the pillow she had shoved over her face earlier that morning and hugging it to her body. Laying her chin on it as she looked up at her mom through her lashes. 

Alice sighed and pulled her hands up to her face, rubbing at her temples before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wanted to keep this from you, Elizabeth, but you would notice eventually-"

This caught her interest and Betty lifted her head as she waited to hear what the news was. There was a minuscule sliver of a chance that it would benefit her and that was always a good thing, since it happened so little of the time.

*

_It was not good news_

*

The young blond now laid snug in her bed, cuddled up with her legs pulled up to her chest and pillow tucked between her legs and body to fight the cold air that filtered through the crack in her window they had yet to fix.

Blankets pulled up to her chin to trap body heat inside, she was quite comfortable yet her mind was racing and hadn't stopped in the 12 hours her mother had delivered her the horrific and terrifying news.

Hal Cooper had been kidnapped.

According to her mother's story, he was in debt with the leader of a gang on the other side of town, the Southside Serpents, and karma had caught up to him in the worst way when a group of misfits came into the Cooper home when only her father was home. They had stolen him away without so much as a clue left behind, hence why Betty had not known as soon as she arrived home from Pops.

Betty had always considered herself a 'daddy's girl' all her life, he was easier to talk to than her mother most of the time and they shared more interests. He'd been the first person she'd go to when she had a problem, but that was no longer an option and she had to think this one through herself even though Alice had told her to leave it alone.

Nothing this terrible was meant to happen in her cozy, perfect life. She had been _'The Girl Next Door'_ all her life and was the result of two high school sweethearts who had gotten married and had two beautiful girls.

People had complimented her on her beauty since she was young and even her older sister Polly told her she would have a minimal amount of trouble finding someone to stick by her side due to her looks.

Though that 'compliment' had never exactly sat right with her, and Betty often found herself wondering why people thought looks were the only reason to love someone. Shouldn’t personality and morals play a part in attractiveness? Everyone was like this except her next-door neighbor, Archibald Andrews, who had been her best friend since they were ankle bitters and loved her for her, not only because of her blond hair and green eyes.

But now, her father had been kidnapped by a beast and was being held on the side of town her parents forbade her from ever traveling to. And the self argument of what was more important, look or personality, no longer mattered. Looks nor her bubbly personality would save the man from the predicted gruesome death, and neither was sitting around and sulking.

So, instead of crying or staying tucked away in her bed, Betty pulled the duvet from her legs and stood up, taking a deep breath before moving to her closet and carefully pulled the doors open.

She thought of her outfit for a second before reaching in and pulling out a brand-new black, button-up hooded cloak that she had put in the back of all her clothes, a gift from her best friend which still held the tag on it.

She also grabbed her pair of black faux suede flats from the floor of the closet and the only black-dressed she owned. It was tight at the top, tighter than it should be since she had gotten it last year and had grown a bit in the chest area, flowing out at her waist and stopping mid-thigh.

Setting all the clothes on her bed, Betty grabbed a pair of pantyhose from her underwear drawer and briskly changed from her pj's to the outfit, being as quiet as possible while also on a tight schedule.

Before she left she deliberately put on a small hint of makeup with the hopes that perhaps, her looks _could_ play a role in rescuing her father since the boy she would be confronting was her age. Like any other time, she didn't go overboard; only applying concealer, mascara, blush, highlighter, and lipgloss before closing the tube of gloss and setting it back into the organizing container.

Betty looked at herself in her vanity mirror with a sigh as she pulled up the hood of the cloak and positioned it to hide her face, a ray of moonlight shone from the open window and onto her porcelain skin, illuminating the shiny powder she had applied to her cheeks moments before.

It was unnatural to be dressed this way but the situation required it, to not only fit in on the other side of town but also not draw an unneeded amount of attention to herself. She took a last look around her room, praying this wouldn't be the last time she sat in the comfort of her bedroom before standing up and making her way to the window.

When she pulled it open, cold air rush inside and encircled her causing goosebumps to break out on her skin as she shivered, crawling through the opening and cautiously stepped back onto the latter.

The whole way down the creaky latter, she was positive it would snap in half and send her tumbling to the ground, but she managed to make it down without any broken bones or ligaments.

And after her feet had reached the ground and her safety was wholly assured she looked around, noticing the remarkable amount of stars twinkling in the cloudless night sky as she released her grip and turned to the dark sky still in front of her.

Betty released a shaky breath and ran her hands down her clothes to straighten the small crinkles before starting her trek to the home of the beast.

A few cars sped past her, almost splashing her with water build-up from last nights rain shower, and some stragglers wandering drunk in the night gave her funny looks or asked her for spare change as she passed but other than that, there was no disturbance to her walk through the town at 1 am.

It only took 20 minutes until there was a noticeable difference in the buildings and she had then known she had successfully made it to the Southside.

People sitting on the porches of their trailers and gathered around fires watched her as she sauntered past them, some yelled inaudible things but she ignored them and continued towards her destination, one of the only place she knew was owned by the Serpents, the _Whyte Worm_.

After a fear-filled walk, more like skip, through gravel paths and grass patches she had found herself in front of the run-down building with one of the lights of the name blinking.

People made their way in and out as she stood to the side, out of the way, and scrounged up all the courage that was in her to approach the entrance.

The doors were heavy and she struggled to pull them open, the handle was a bit sticky from an unknown substance which made it harder for her to keep her grip without cringing at the feeling. Finally accomplishing opening the doors after a moment, she unceremoniously yanked them open before stumbling inside and stopped to straighten out her coat once more, but halted when she remembered the sticky residue on her hands and walked further into the dimly lit room with a disgusted look.

Heads turned her way as silence quickly fell over the bar like an old western movie when the protagonist walks in, drinks halted their clattering against the chipping wood counter and pool sticks no longer made noisy thuds as they hit against solid or striped colored balls to send them sailing into pockets.

The door to the Whyte Worm slammed behind her with a defeating boom and Betty jumped, looking at the doors over her shoulders before turning her eyes ahead of her again with a hand now over her heart from the fright.

_'This is a terrible, horrible idea'_ Betty thought as she looked amongst the silent group, swallowing the lump in her throat in hopes of diminishing the intimidated feeling due to the abundance of leather and excessively buff guys, all bunched together around alcoholic drinks and poorly made food.

A single body moved within the crowd and she reached up to pull the hood from her face so she could get a better look at the handsome stranger. A smug looking boy strutted up to her, boots thudding against the ground as the suspenders hanging from his jeans hit against his legs as he walked and the leather sitting on his shoulders acted like a personal shield. There was a peculiarly shaped beanie detaining his semi-long, midnight-black hair from his face and exposing the bright blue eyes that became clearer as he stopped to stand right in front of her.

_Jughead Jones_

She knew the name well since he was constantly referred to as the bad guy of their quaint town but never had she seen him in person. This was the man who had stolen his father from their home and stowed him away from the town's eyes and grubby hands, and she was staring right at him and his stupidly attractive face. 

Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms and stuck out her chin in a bitchy way as she drew back her courage and started to speak before her mind to catch up with her words. "I demand you release my dad, right this second"

Whispers started shifting around the room at her words and Betty glanced around, hoping that her nervousness didn't show on her face. It was extremely obvious that they were whispering about her and the thought made her want to run out of the bar and back to the Northside with her tail between her legs.

He was quiet for a moment with his arms crossed as he stared down at her, an icy filter covering his eyes. His smirk turning into something more sinister as he suddenly started to chuckle and a hush over the group of gang members.

"Now, why would I do that, princess? I'm sure someone has filled you in on the dirty workings of your father" Jughead arched an eyebrow in curiosity as he bent his knees so their faces were at the same level, smirk dropping as he stared at her and Betty could feel his warm, minty smelling breath wafting over her face as he breathed. It felt violating so she arched her neck backward to escape the feeling and put distance between their faces.

"Because" she paused, breaking eye contact and looking off to the left. She truly did not have a real reason so she took the easiest one in the book. "Because I said so" her voice was smaller than she had intended and she shrunk into herself, wishing there was a shell to hide in as cackles and the sounds of people banging on the tables filtered through the room.

"That's an _amazing_ point," Jughead taunted sarcastically as he mockingly narrowed his eyes before standing at full height again, a smirk forming again in amusement. "Stop ridiculing me! I want my father back! Now!" She stomped her foot on the concrete ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum in a candy store as she crossed her arms

His expression turned more delighted at her childish manners before it dropped suddenly and he looked off in thought, then looked back at with a dangerous smirk. One that had her taking a small step back from him and sent a chill down her spine.

"I'll release your father," Betty fought off the smile that was starting to form on her lips so she didn't look like an idiot, she knew there was more coming, there always was. "On one _simple_ condition" he held up his pointer finger in front of her face and teasingly waved it back and forth before dropping his hand back down to his side.

"You take his place. Stay here with me and I'll return him to his cozy, fraudy life" She let out an involuntary sharp gasp at his proposition and he raised both eyebrows with a smile in return, anxiously awaiting her answer.

Looking away from his sharp blue eyes that were drawing her in, Betty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in thought as she felt her nails digging into the recently reopened crescent wounds on the plan of her hands.

"I-I want proof. That he's safe" was her answer after a few moments of carefully exploring the notion.

With a single nod, he turned and called out to two people who stepped forward from the crowd almost instantly; one with a neck tattoo and the other at least a foot shorter than the other. "Bring him out" he demanded before turning back to look at her as the men disappeared towards that back of the bar.

Betty waited patiently with her hands clasped behind her back for her, hopefully alive, father to be brought out from wherever the ruthless gang was holding as a prisoner in their quaint bar.

She looked around, all eyes were on her or the man in front of her, tension filling the uncomfortable air between them as their eyes met again. He was focused on her like she was a book cover, attempting to read her facial expression although his own was unreadable.

Only moments later Hal Cooper was brought out and thrown to the stained concrete floor by the king's right-hand men. She gasped at his bloodied appearance before dropping to her knees next to him, cupping his cheek gently, careful not to touch any of the gashes and bruises scattered around his face. One of his eyes was swollen shut with a circle of purple and his lip was busted, dried blood and other large cuts took up the rest of the room. He would've been almost recognizable without his other eye open, showing the also vibrant green of his eyes. 

"Your proof" the slightly older boy gestured to the man on the floor with a loose flick of his wrist, causing her to glance back up at his smug face while he watched her father weakly push himself out of a lying position.

She wanted to ask what'd he'd done to her father, it's only been a little over a day, but she could easily guess with his physical appearance. She turned her gaze to her father who was now sitting on his knees, giving her a confused look.

"Betty, what are you doing here?" he choked out with a small cough, reaching out with a shaky hand to the one that was resting on her leg. His hand was ice cold when he rested it on hers, so weak and frail that he could barely squeeze back when she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

It took only that moment, as she looked at her father's bloodied and swollen face, his eyes dull and hurt, to come to her conclusion.

She stood from the ground, releasing a shaky breath as she looked at the smirking man who stood with crossed arms, impatiently awaiting her decision. "If I trade places, will you promise me that you leave my family alone?" She questioned him after many moments of uncomfortable silence and staring eyes. 

Hal's head shot up to look at the two, panicked, and he groaned at the sudden movement when he felt his head pounding and the ache in his neck from looking up that far. "Betty, don't" The pair ignored his plead as Jughead lifted his hand to her shoulder, pushing the piece of curly blond hair that sat on her cloak behind her shoulder.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," He mocked, bringing a hand up to his chest to draw a cross over his heart and throw his hand up in a two-fingered girl scout salute with a toothy smirk, crossing the two raised fingers to show that he was doubtlessly lying. Jughead _didn't_ do promises. Especially with relatives of people who had stolen money from them, which was a much-needed resource in the Southside.

Tears stinging her eyes and clouding her vision, Betty swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the venomous glare in the man's who was undeniably trying to cause trouble eyes.

A hot tear fell down her cheek as she realized that she would not be returning home with her father that night.

Alright, I'll stay. Just let him go, _please_ " A malice smirk took place of the smile and he looked over his shoulder to the two men flanking him, gesturing to Hal with a quick tilt of his head. 

"Let me say goodbye?" Jughead gave a swift nod to her and both turned to watch as Hal was hauled off the cold and dirty floor by the men who held his biceps, scrunching up his blood and a dirt-stained work shirt. Albeit the Jones boy was looking at him in irate and the disgust he felt for the man portrayed wholly on his face. 

She sighed and whipped the single tear from her cheek as the men released their grips on her father again, standing a few inches behind him, ready to grab if he attempted to run. 

”Don't do this. You have a life ahead of you that I already lived. Leave, now. Before you can't " He pleaded with her. 

A tear took place of the one she had just wiped while Betty shook her head lightly, drawing him into a tight embrace, not caring if the tight grip hurt him since this was very likely the last time they saw each other "I'm sorry dad, I can't. I have a chance here but you, they'll kill you" there was a hum of agreement from the man diagonal of her and Betty rolled her eyes. 

A hand gripped her shoulder in a bruisingly tight grip and started pulling her away from the hug, so she whispered, "I love you, tell mom and everybody else I love them too." before she was ripped out of her father's comforting arms. "I love you too" and then the men were grabbing his arms again and dragging him towards the doors.

The whole way, he fought against the men holding and yanking him to the exit and calling her name with a series of, _"No!"'s,_ and _"Let me go's"'s_.

The resting on her shoulder squeezed tighter to assure that she wouldn't run after him and out of the bar, the grip was firm and Bety was positive there would be finger-shaped bruises in the spot tomorrow. Thinking about tomorrow made her frown as she continued to watch Hal's somewhat pathetic struggle to get to her.

When they reached the door neck tattoo, as Betty refers to him, used one hand to yank them open and they tossed Hal onto the graveled ground outside before slamming the doors in his face and locking them after so that no one was getting in, and no one was getting out.

The rest of the Serpents returned to their earlier activities with the events over and nothing entertaining to watch as banging started on the locked doors and muffled yells from what she knew was her father, begging them to release her.

Jughead used the hand gripping her forearm to his advantage and turned her around to face him roughly, another tear slipping from her green eyes as she stared at him with her lips, pink-tinted and sparkly from the gloss, slightly parted.

”Ready to start your new life, Princess?" He released her arm and brought her hand up to her face, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger to keep her gaze on him as he wiped away the tear, smiling down at her wickedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short beginning, but I promise, we're just getting started ;)


End file.
